La remontée des ages
by Clara13
Summary: un chateau..quatre amis..un soir d'été..et un hurlement glacial dans la nuit noire.


**LA REMONTEE DES AGES **

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de JKR sauf peut-être la plupart des personnages

Tout ce qui c'est passé dans les 5 premiers livres se sont passés aussi ici avec seulement mes personnages

**Attention : **dans cette fiction Harry Potter et ses amis ne sont pas les personnages les plus importants d'ailleurs dans toute l'histoire ils n'y aura que de brèves allusion au survivant

**Petite info : **l'histoire ce passe pendant l'été ne soyez donc pas étonnés si je ne mentionne pas Poudlard ou alors très peu

**Petite présentation :** **Alex Ritcher :** reparti a Poufsouffle né de parents sorcier et moldu il a 16 ans

**Sarah Wintes** repartie a Poufsouffle né de parents moldus les Serpentards en on fait

leurs souffre douleur car elle est pour eux une sang de bourbe elle a 15 ans

**Clara Sanchez : **répartie a Serdaigle né de parents sorciers elle a 16 ans

**Jimmy Lertones : **réparti a Gryffondor né de parents sorciers il est un grand ami d'Harry Potter

(mais pas autant que Hermione ou Ron) il a 16 ans

Les quatre personnages se connaissent car ils sont dans le peu d'élèves qu'Harry a supervisé lors des entraînements de sortilèges

C'était par un beau soir d'été que quatre amis se promenaient dans un parc, il devait être dans les minuit ainsi il n'y avait plus personne dans le parc à part eux et cela ne leurs déplaisait pas car ils pouvaient discuter de leurs conditions, en effet les quatre amis étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler des sorciers, ils étudiaient à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie, où il existait quatre maisons : Poufsouffle où étaient Sarah et Alex, Serdaigle où était Clara, Gryffondor où logeait Jimmy et Serpentard. Chaque maison avait des qualités : ainsi Gryffondor comptait parmis ses élèves le courage l'hardiesse et la force, pour être à Serdaigle il fallait avoir comme qualité de la sagesse de la réflexion et de l'intelligence **(chez les autres maisons aussi les élèves devaient être intelligent mais ce n'était pas leurs qualité principale) **A Poufsouffle on recrutait par la justice, la loyauté, la patience, et le travail fourni par l'élève et enfin à Serpentard on demandaient aux élèves d'être intelligent, d'être malins ; ainsi ils étaient roublard et parvenaient toujours à leurs fins .

_Donc ils se promenaient dans le parc en discutant de Poudlard et de leurs amis, -n'étant pas de la même maison ils ne se voyait pas souvent et avaient profité des vacances pour organiser quelques jours dans la propriété de Clara- _

**Clara-** et sinon Jimmy comment va Harry ?

**Jimmy-** je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la confrontation au Ministère et il n'as répondu qu'a une seule des mes lettres

**Alex-** que disait-il ?

**Sarah-** Alex voyons ça ne nous regarde pas

Jimmy haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent tandis que Sarah pressait la main d'Alex

**Jimmy-** laisse Sarah ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas non plus confidentiel, heureusement d'ailleurs !

_Quand ils écrivaient du courrier entre eux ils devaient faire attention à ne rien dévoiler de très important de peur que le courrier soit intercepté par les adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres _

**Clara-** j'espère qu'il ne déprime pas trop ... le pauvre

**Jimmy-** il a perdu Sirius ce serait normal et puis il n'aurait pas apprécié que tu ai de la pitié pour lui, Clara

**Clara-** je n'ai pas de pitié pour lui, je suis simplement très triste pour lui, j'aimais beaucoup Sirius.

Jimmy se fit taquin

**Jimmy-** tu l'aimais plus que moi ?

Elle le prit dans ses bras

**Clara-** mais non voyons je n'aime personne plus fort que toi

_Puis en continuant de marcher l'ambiance devenait calme tandis que l'air se glaçait et que le vent se levait, il y avait du brouillard, ils ne voyaient même pas a 5 mètres : en fait ils avançaient à tâtons tout en se rapprochant les un des autres. Clara claquait des dents totalement gelée tandis que Sarah se collait à Alex. _

Soudain un cri strident et glacial se mêlant au bruissement des branches et aux bruits de la nuit retentit et vint surprendre nos quatre amis qui sursautèrent

Clara- qu'est ce que c'était ?

* * *

Voilà voilà le premier chapitre j'espère que cela vous plaira, il est peut être un peu court mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de la fiction.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ou à critiquer !!

Prochain chapitre samedi si je peux

Bisous


End file.
